


Moments of Perfection (HP version)

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: The Alternate Universes of FJ Weasley (Wood-Flint) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the consequences are more that we bargain for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments of Perfection (BSB version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232845) by [krysnel_nicavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis). 



> As this fic is too short to really explain it all I’ll put it like this: Oliver and Marcus are a muggles in a band equivalent to the Backstreet Boys. (And I don't care how Mpreg is possible in this one.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver welcomes his child.

He accepted the pain he felt.  He knew it would come eventually.

And somehow he knew, too, that the thoughts would inevitably follow.

Through the pain the young musician could recall their faces the last time they’d all been face-to-face.  They hadn’t known then that he’d leave them.  He’d been planning it for weeks.  The band was completing a North American tour, the end of which was coming at the perfect time.  If he was lucky he could get away without anyone figuring it out – without _him_ figuring it out.

So here he was in the town where he hid.  The pains he now felt in his abdomen were worse than any of the earlier ones.  He listened to the doctor’s instructions and did his best to follow them.  Finally, after hours of pain, he heard it.

The child he’d carried within his body let out a strong cry.  The infant, his son, was placed on his chest and he wrapped his tired arms around the tiny body, softly singing to soothe his child’s wails.

A tear escaped Oliver’s eye as he beheld the new born infant.  The small tuft of chestnut brown hair on his tiny head, and even before the child opened his eyes Oliver knew in his heart to expect the blue-grey, nearly stone-grey eyes that would soon stare back at him once the clouded newborn colour disappeared.  He looked into the infant’s eyes and smiled happily down at his small son – the child so much the image of its’ father.

For the moment Oliver allowed himself to forget everything else and be content.

For the moment his life was perfect.

\- 30 -


	2. Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus contemplates regret.

He knew there would be regret for these actions.  There was no way around it.

He knew they shouldn’t have gone this far but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.  His chosen partner was willing…

 _He_ was willing…

He banished all thought as he thrust into the body beneath his, felt excitement pulse in his veins with every moan that his ministrations coaxed from the throat of his lover.  He was intoxicated by the sheen of mixing sweat that cast an enchanting glow on their skin in the moonlight shining through the hotel window.  He relished in the delicious pain that burned his back as his lover dragged their fingernails across his skin.

He ignored everything outside this bubble they’d created as he lay in his lover’s arms.

For the moment life was perfect.

-o0o-

Marcus sat on the edge of the sofa in his darkened living room, his head resting sorrowfully in his hands.

He knew there’d be regrets.

Soon after sharing his bed Oliver began to pull away from him.  It had hurt but Marcus had known it would come.  What hadn’t been expected was Oliver’s disappearance once the tour ended.

It was his fault, he knew it.  The others said it wasn’t but the others didn’t know it all.  The brunet with the honey-brown eyes had been gone half a year and he wondered now if he’d ever see the younger man again. (1)

He stood and walked from the living room to the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the lights.  Went to the liquor cabinet, chose a half-full bottle of vodka and located a shot glass.  He filled the glass and tossed it back, feeling the fuzzy warmth spread down his throat, a strange sort of burning dull of any pain.

He’d cried many tears in the past months but recently he was finding his tears had run dry.

A second shot and the bottle was placed back into the cupboard.

He walked back through the dark, empty house and slowly ascended the stairs.  His slightly vodka numbed senses ignored the feel of the single tear that slithered its way down his cheek.

\- 30 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:  
> (1) Brunet – apparently this is the masculine form of brunette. The things we learn reading fan fiction.


End file.
